The present invention is directed to a dishwasher lock adapted to be secured beneath a counter top which will interact with a dishwasher door to prevent opening of the door by small children.
Numerous accidents have occurred over the years when a small child inadvertently opened a dishwasher door. Frequently, the child is injured, either by the door or by material subsequently retrieved from the dishwasher, such as knives or the like. Numerous types of latches and locking devices have been devised for doors such as cabinet doors and the like. However, this type of latch or locking device requires that a portion of the latch or locking device be secured to the door with another part being secured to an adjacent frame. Securement of a locking element to the dishwasher per se would be unacceptable due to the damage it would cause to the dishwasher.
A locking device for washers and dryers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,867 which is comprised of a lockable telescopic rod having gripping members at opposite ends thereof for engaging a side of the washer or dryer and a hinged edge of the machine door. However, such a locking device is only suitable for use with a hinged door which only encompasses a small portion of the total area of the front or top of the machine. With a dishwasher, the entire front of the dishwasher pivots about a horizontal axis to the open position and would not accommodate the locking device of the patent.